I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of insect control and, in particular, the present invention is concerned with a device and method for protecting fruit trees from fungus and insects in a way that prevents the development of an insecticide-resistant insect.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years there has been a deep concern by the public for a need to control insects in an ecologically responsible manner. Ecologists have shown that repetitious application of an insecticide can result in the development of a strain of insects resistant to the insecticide. Examples of methods and devices for destroying insects in the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 454,117; 561,391; 1,948,228; and 3,192,666. These patents are relevant to the Applicant's invention in that they represent the closest prior art for protecting fruit trees against insects.